Cosplay
Cosplay, the Cosplayer is a new Hero '''in BTDI. Against the bloons, '''Cosplay has the attack style of a directional Ice Monkey, spreading frost that slows and weakens bloons. Cosplay also has an additional slow, short-range attack consisting of a deadly icicle shiv that pops 3 layers of bloon. Improvised Lore Cosplay is a monkey who has never defined for themselves any sort of definite identity or purpose in life. Despite this, Cosplay has the inexplicable yet innate ability to perfectly mimic the voice of another character as well as perfectly and quickly change their appearance to the said character at a moment's notice. That being said, Cosplay supposedly has the potential to completely impersonate any character they so choose for a possibly indefinite duration of time in any situation or circumstance; however, Cosplay never uses their capacity in any malicious manner and often uses it to cause innocent mischief in monkey society. Appearance User:Shiverpeace Levels Level 1 - Cosplay routinely sprays bloons in range with light directional frost, slowing them down and making them weaker to attacks. Also stabs bloons at close range with a deadly icicle shiv that pops multiple layers. Level 2 - Bloons covered with frost are momentarily frozen. Level 3 - White-Out Ability: Cosplay is extremely prone to mistakes, and thus carries a bucket of White-Out at all times. Cosplay sloshes buckets of White-Out at all bloons on screen, slowing them down heavily and cleansing them of any special properties, including those such as Fortified and Shielded. Level 4 - Icicle shiv pops 1 more layer of bloon and also freezes bloons it stabs. Level 5 - Bloons affected by frost will shiver, slowing them down even further. Level 6 - All bloons that exist within Cosplay's range are lightly slowed, like a less intense Arctic Wind Ice Monkey. Level 7 - Dual wielding icicle shivs for dual damage output. Level 8 - Faster attack speed and slightly increased range. Level 9 - Icicle shivs hurt M.O.A.B.-class bloons greatly and stun them as well. Level 10 - Impersonation Ability: The name of the game. Cosplay transforms into any other tower (including heroes and nonsentient towers, but not vehicular towers, aquatic towers, or Portable Lakes) on the screen (via a selection similar to Overclock Monkey Engineer) for 25 seconds. During the transformation, Cosplay retains the impersonatee's stats, effectivenesses, attacks, abilities, priority targeting (which may be changed at will), and even activated abilities and their cooldowns until the ability effect is over. Cosplay also keeps their icicle shiv-frost attacks but not the activated abilities exclusive to them (White-Out and Impersonation) during the ability effect, and they may doff the impersonation at any time via a double-tap/click button selection in their activated ability roster, returning to their original form. Cosplay themself cannot be upgraded whilst under the effect of an impersonation, and changes made to the impersonatee tower (e.g. priority change, upgrading, selling, etc.) will not directly nor immediately affect Cosplay. Cosplay impersonating an Arctic Wind Ice Monkey will not allow other towers to be placed on water near them. Level 11 - Bloons covered with frost are frozen for longer. Level 12 - Cosplay can now throw icicle shivs, stabbing bloons at longer range. Level 13 - Bloons covered with frost can effectively spread the frost to other bloons, much like Viral Frost. Level 14 - Icicle shiv pops 2 more layers of bloon. Level 15 - The duration of freezing and slowing power of shivering increase further. Cosplay's White-Out Ability turns corrosive and whited-out bloons are also quickly melted through, similar to (though not as intense as) Bloon Liquefier. Level 16 - Frost has a chance to cleanse bloons of any special properties. Level 17 - Icicle shivs have increased pierce. Level 18 - Frost has a greatly increased chance to cleanse bloons of special properties, including those of D.D.T.s. Level 19 - Icicle shivs hurt and stun M.O.A.B.-class bloons for greater damage and for a longer duration respectively. Level 20 - Cosplay's Impersonation Ability also grants a formidable, yet temporary universal stat boost to all towers of the impersonatee's tower type, including to the impersonatee and Cosplay. In-Game Quotes Outside of imitating the voices of others, Cosplay communicates almost solely in vocables, incoherent gibberish, and other utterances that often cannot be expressed in definite words. This is so due to the arguably valid reason that it would be a crime for Cosplay to not be mainly voiced by the person that they are cosplaying as, and that said person would be terrible at voice acting anything coherent. Upon placing on the map: * "Yah-hah!" * "Yay!" * "Heyah-hah!" When selected: * "Yeh?" * "Weh!" * "Noi." * "Hah!" * "Yah!" * "Huh?" * "Grr." (when annoyed) * "Hrrgh." (when really annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yoy!" * "Nyeah." * "Weeee!" * "Yay!" * "Slap!" * "Quaah!" * "Nueh!" * "Ha-ha!" When M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons appear: * "Uh-oh." -M.O.A.B. appearance * "Wah!" -B.F.B. appearance * "Aah!" -Z.O.M.G. appearance * "Weh?" -D.D.T. appearance, if below Level 5 * "Nah." -B.A.D. appearance * "*choking noises*" -E.V.I.L. appearance When popping a M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon: * "Yah!" * "Beh!" When using an ability: * "Bleh!" -White-Out * "Bwop!" -Impersonation When placed next to another hero: * "Hehe!" * "Huh." When a bloon leaks: * "Aah!" * "Uuh..." When the game is lost: * "Ow." Trivia * ''Shiverpeace'' wonders who this character is supposed to represent. * Cosplay's actual gender remains unknown, partially because the game happens to not describe Cosplay enough, partially because they only appear in one cutscene, and partially because of a certain someone who keeps destroying birth certificates. * Cosplay's quote when using the White-Out ability implies that they are not fond of using White-Out. Which they aren't. * Despite what it may seem, this is not a joke conception. Category:Heroes Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions